Serenity Dragon - Starting Over
by serenitydragon012
Summary: Serenity Dragon. Her tragic past has chased her out and away from her home. The day of the accident, she decides to start over, in a new town with a new identity. Will Fairy Tail uncover the dark secrets of this mage? Read to find out. Dramatic. May contain small spoilers. M-Rated for coarse language, suggestive comments, and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue - What happened

**se·ren·i·ty**

**səˈrenədē/**

**noun**

**Definition**

**the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.**

**"an oasis of serenity amidst the bustling city"**

**a title given to a reigning prince or similar dignitary.**

* * *

My name used to be Rebecca Joyce. I lived happily with my friends and family. I took everything I had for granted. However, that changed in just 30 minutes. We were testing for any traces of magic in me. I was only 13 years old. I can remember everything oh so clearly. My father and grandpa hooked me up to the machine right outside of town hall. Everyone in town was watching to see whether the town gained a potential guard and mage. Suddenly, right after the power was switched on, everything started to shake. People looked at the machine with shock written all over their faces. I was a Pain magic user.

Pain magic, is a very dangerous magic. It is extremely rare, and thank god for that. It involves bones, ligaments, tendons, muscles, nerves, and pretty much everything else in one's body. The user can shape their body to become something else, the user will have enhanced physical capabilities, and if another is within a certain range from the user, break that intruder too. But it hurts a lot when used. Imagine your body being ripped apart, put back together in a different way, forced to stay conscious and that's only a small fraction of the pain.

So, you see, there's a reason it's called 'Pain' magic.

Anyway, the moment they realized I had Pain magic, my vision became blurred. The machine aroused the magic dwelling inside of me, and it took over my systems and internal structure. My whole body was racked in pain, and I began slipping away from self-control, it hurt so much. Somewhere off in the distance, I could hear screaming from the people watching and I could somewhat see my family desperately clawing at the machine, trying to stop the inevitable.

I tried holding on, but it was no use. Screaming at everyone to get away, I shifted into a wolf-like form. Jumping off the platform, I began ripping, tearing, biting, clawing, stabbing, and destroying everyone and everything within my sight. By the time only my mother was left, dying, I began to regain myself. Shocked at what I had just done, I began to scream and sob at the same time.

I noticed my mother and ran over to her, jumping over carcasses as I went. My mother managed to smile her infamous smile.

"It's okay Mom, I'll get you out of here. I'll take you to a doctor and you'll be okay." I frantically said into my mother's ears.

"No. Stop it Rebecca. I'm not going to make it. Listen to me. The townspeople here forgive you for this. I do too. The thing that killed us wasn't you. Don't forget that. I will love you no matter what you have or will do." Mother croaked out just before her heart ceased to beat.

I cried out for my mother, hugging her limp body close to mine, rocking it until I too slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke, I dried my tears, put on my brave face, and stumbled down to the lake. I washed quickly, and then changed into clothes in my bag I took from my house, and packed for the long journey to Magnolia. I then carried all the town members I could find to the burial site. Laying the bodies on wood, I burned them. Saying my final prayers, I ran out of the town. I realized I would have to come with a fake name, because people might recognize me. Thinking hard, I tried to come up with a good name. An idea popped into my head. My mother would always call me her 'serenity' because I was always the quiet, caring child. Serenity was what I needed now. And for a last name, I could just use my favorite animal-dragon.

So that's who I am now. Not the innocent, ignorant child, but the strong, peaceful, beautiful, caring wonder woman.

**_Serenity Dragon. _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Them

~ Present Day – Fairy Tail Guild (After the fight against Laxus) ~

The guild was a hubbub of activity. Natsu and Gray were fighting like maniacs, Elfman was screaming, 'Man up people!', Ezra was eating strawberry cake, Lucy was hiding behind Happy, Mira was shipping people, Bickslow was telling everyone that his 'babies' could destroy them, and Levy was reading.

The guild doors opened with a loud BANG! Everyone froze and looked at the guild entrance. Freed Justine was standing there grinning like a freaking maniac.

"I got good news!" He gleefully shouted.

Master Makarov stared at Freed and asked, "And what might that be?"

"We're getting a new guild member!" At this, the guild erupted into chaos once more.

"SILENCE!" Everyone mumbled a meek sorry and hastily sat down. "Is the new arrival here?" Makarov questioned the excited male.

"Yes! And I'll let her introduce herself. Come on in, sweetie!"

A young figure strode gracefully into the room. Looking around once at the guild's interior, she smiled.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Serenity Dragon. I am the wife of Freed Justine." Several whispers went around the hall. "I have a motherly personality and strong magic." She hummed to herself. "Am I missing anything- OH YEAH! I am an S-class mage." Her voice was melodious and soft, reflecting her grace.

Pretty much everyone gasped in total shock. 'S-class?' was repeated multiple times. Serenity shifted from side to side, wondering if this was a bad idea after all. Freed, noticing her discomfort, wrapped an arm around her waist, trying his best to comfort her. Then a loud, cheerful voice shouted,

"OMG WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! I'M NATSU, AND I WANNA FIGHT YOU LATER! YOU'RE COOL! LET'S BE FRIENDS!" At this, Serenity grinned at how energetic and welcoming 'Natsu' was. Once the guild members all got over their initial shock they all welcomed Serenity with enormous ear-to-ear Freed and Serenity got comments from the members.

"Hey girl! Come sit with us!" (Bisca)

"Freed, you have a WIFE? Since WHEN? That's MANLY!" (Bickslow and Elfman)

"She's preeeeety…" (Happy)

"Dammnnnn guuurlll" (Romeo's dad, I can never remember the name!)

"It's nice to meet you! Hope we can become good friends!" (Lucy)

Mira pulled the two of them away to go through the explaining regime.

"Where do you want the guild stamp to be?" Mira asked Serenity.

"How about… right on top of the collarbone above my heart?"

"Great place! What color?"

"A pale blue mixed with silvery color."

"Alright, there! Now Freed, make sure to explain EVERYTHING to Serenity here, about the guild. When you are done with that, take it easy for rest of the day and mingle with the crowd. I'll take her to the Master tomorrow, and we'll ask her a few questions on her type of magic, places and guilds she's afflicted with, and so on!" Mira chirped and then flounced off to the bar where several people were waiting.

Freed gave Serenity a small peck on her cheek, and asked her if she was okay with revealing to Mira and the Master about the fact she had Pain magic. She told him, it was alright, as long as they didn't ask about her past, the details, or forced her to fight another person.

And so, the guild received a new member that day. A very powerful mage with a lot of secrets. Secrets, that if anyone found out, were dangerous to everyone in Fiore.


End file.
